A Bit of Earth
by BatteredChild
Summary: MD pairing. Colin's gone to London for school, Mary stays behind and love blossoms. Chapter 7 fixed, sorry for the mix up.
1. Chapter 1

**A Bit of Earth**

**Chapter 1**

Colin Craven was looking out the window of the train as his cousin Mary, his father, Mrs. Medlock and his friend Dickon stood on the platform waving at the train slowly departed from the station. He was on his way to London to study. He would miss his cousin most of all but knew if he were to become the educated man he wished to be he would have to attend one of the city schools. So for the next six months he would be attending boarding school while Mary stayed at Misselthwaite continuing her own studies with their tutor.

XXX

Mary sat in the carriage with her Uncle Archie and Mrs. Medlock looking wistfully at the moor, and at Dickon as he rode his pony Jump. She wished she were riding with him rather than sitting in the carriage as it slowly bumped down the old road.

She let her thoughts turn to Colin instead, hoping to pass the time from the station to the manor in the quickest way possible. She would miss Colin. After living at Misselthwaite for five years now she had grown accustomed to spending every spare moment with her cousin and with Dickon. Now though, Colin was in London and would not return until the holidays in six months time. If Mrs. Medlock had gotten her way Mary would be on that train to London too. Ever since she had arrived the old housekeeper had been trying to convince her uncle to send her to a boarding school. The only reason she never went was because every time the subject was broached she would beg him not to send her away. In India she had spent all her time alone or with her Ayah, she had never felt loved until she had come to Misselthwaite and she was loathe to give that up so that she could go to a school in London.

So instead of having the formal education Colin would have she was going to continue to be tutored at the Manor as she had for the last three years. She knew she was learning more from the tutor than she would at school anyway because she had been taught with Colin and as such learnt the lessons young boys learnt as well as those of young ladies. She couldn't bear the thought of going to an all girls finishing school. She had been informed though that since she was to stay Mrs. Medlock would be teaching her about proper etiquette and how to act as young ladies should. The thought bored her but she could stand it if she got to stay at home

Finally she let her mind rest and after getting as comfortable as one could in a jolting carriage Mary fell into a light doze.

XXX

Dickon rode Jump across the moor reveling in the feeling of the wind rushing past him. He wasn't envious of Colin going to London to get an education as some people may have been, Dickon was happy for his friend. He had all he needed, he had the garden to work in, he had his animals, and he had Mary. His mental addition of Mary no longer surprised him, he loved her but knew there was little chance of anything coming of it.

Dickon was now seventeen and was working full time in the gardens of the manor. Ben Weatherstaff couldn't do much work anymore so Dickon had been hired to do the majority of the work required in the expansive grounds of Misselthwaite Manor. So each day he rode to the manor and did his work and got to spend lunch with his two best friends. Now that Colin was gone though it would only be he and Mary meeting for lunch in the garden. Not that he would mind.

XXX

Archie awakened Mary when they arrived back at Misselthwaite.

"Mary, wake up. We're home."

She blinked her eyes open and smiled at him. "Sorry Uncle Archie, I didn't really mean to fall asleep."

"Never mind child. Now come on out of the carriage and we will go have lunch."

Mary nodded her head absently as she stepped from the carriage but then quickly shook her head. "I can't."

"Why ever not?" even after all this time he still hadn't quite worked his niece out.

"I always have lunch in the garden with Dickon and Colin, and since Colin set off today we have to continue to do so more than ever."

He shook his head in amusement. "Alright then Mary, but you will have dinner with me this evening."

"Of course Uncle Archie. I'm just going to get some sandwiches for lunch in the garden. See you at dinner Uncle Archie," she ran off toward the kitchen as soon as she finished speaking leaving her uncle looking after her with a bemused smile.

Mary retrieved the sandwiches she got everyday for lunch and then headed to the garden. She knew Dickon would already be there, waiting for her and the thought brought a smile to her face. She always loved spending time with Dickon. They had both grown up so much in the years they had known each other. No longer was she the angry, sour faced child she had been when Dickon first befriended her, and although Dickon was still as kind as ever he had grown up a lot, living on his own and working full time. She was just happy he worked at Misselthwaite for if he were someplace else she didn't know what she would do with herself. For some time now she had known that the best part of her day was seeing Dickon for their shared lunch.

Before she knew it Mary was standing before the unlocked gate of her secret garden. She entered and then paused to close the gate behind her. She glanced around the garden quickly and was a little confused when she did not see Dickon anywhere. She could usually sense him in the garden but today, there was nothing.

"Maybe he had to do something else first," she said to herself quietly, though she knew it wasn't true. "Perhaps he just doesn't want to see me," she then said in a voice barely more than a whisper. Dejectedly Mary wandered further into her sanctuary and sat down on the swing. She was over come with thoughts of rejection and despair and soon a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Of course he didn't come. Why would he want to?"

She hadn't noticed the shadow that had fallen over her though as she hung her head, her hair obscuring her face.

"Come now Miss Mary, why the tears?"

She looked up suddenly and was greeted with Dickon's worried face. "I thought you weren't going to come," she said softly.

"Of course I came, I always come. I just had to check on Ben Weatherstaff afore comin' that's all. If I'd known it'd upset ye this much I'd have waited until after lunch."

"Oh I'm sorry Dickon, it's not your fault. I'm just being silly that's all."

"Cheer up lass and never mind that. Why don't we go and sit by the fountain and have a bite to eat?"

She nodded the pair went and ate in a comfortable, each taking comfort in the others presence.

_AN: My first Secret garden fic so I hope it isn't too bad. Reviews are always welcome, unless of course you're flaming. Constructive criticism welcome too. And sorry about the Yorkshire stuff I'm trying my best._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm just playing with them for a little while.**

**A Bit of Earth **

**Chapter 2**

It had been three months since Colin's departure and still, everyday without fail Mary and Dickon would meet each other in the garden for lunch. On the occasions that it rained Dickon came into the kitchens and they shared a meal there. Mary continued her studies and Dickon continued to work when they were not spending time together. Perhaps it was inappropriate for a young lady to spend so much time with a lad unaccompanied but Archibald insisted they be left alone. He knew they would not do anything wrong and just how much it would hurt his Mary if she were separated from Dickon.

Martha was more than a little pleased to see Miss Mary and her younger brother together still. She had feared that they would not be allowed together anymore but still Master Craven allowed it. Martha knew that the pair loved one another though they were yet to admit it. She was sure Dickon held back for fear of disgracing Mary. She was of a higher class that he and it would not necessarily be accepted for them to be together. Martha was also certain that when, and not if, Dickon and Mary did wish to take things further between then they would have the support of Miss Mary's uncle. He could not deny the girl anything so he would never deny her the happiness of love.

When Mary awoke she got up and dressed quickly before looking outside. Winter had just begun and the moor looked quite desolate but Mary still loved it. She looked worriedly at the dark clouds that threatened rain and hoped it would hold until after lunch. Even when the garden was not in bloom it was still her garden, her sanctuary.

A knock sounded at the door and Mary bid Martha enter.

"Good mornin' Miss Mary. How are ye today?"

"I'm alright Martha. How are you?"

"I'm well Miss," Martha said with a bright smile before setting down the breakfast tray she had brought for Mary. "There's also a letter there from Master Colin for you Miss Mary."

"Thank you." She was silent for a moment before suddenly asking, "Martha?"

"Yes Miss Mary?"

"Could I speak with you a moment? I know you have other duties but-"

"That's alright Miss Mary. What did tha wish to say?"

"I wanted to talk about Dickon. It's just that, well I know he cares for me as a friend as I him, but I think I'm beginning to want more Martha."

"Aye Miss, do you mind if I speak freely?"

"Of course not Martha, and please have a seat."

Martha sat across from Mary and then spoke, still smiling. "Miss, I've been watching you and my brother and I can see it plainly in your faces how much he cares for thee and you for him. I fear I may sound too forward with what I'm about to say miss but if you and my brother were to wish for something more then I believe Lord Craven would not object. But that's enough from me. I'd best go before Mrs. Medlock comes and finds us chattin' away up here."

After Martha left the room Mary sat in silence, barely touching her breakfast. She believed Martha when she said Dickon cared for her but she was still wary about mentioning anything to him. What if Martha was wrong and Dickon cared for her as a friend and nothing more.

Mary cleared her throat, it was bothering her but not too much so she decided to just try and ignore it. She decided she needed a distraction and opened the letter from Colin.

As she read she smiled knowing he was happy. He was doing well at school and told her more details of the many friends he had written about so often in previous letters. He had also mentioned a girl in this letter and though Mary felt a little possessive, after all he was her cousin and she had saved him, she also felt happy for him. She knew when they were younger he had told her he wanted to marry her, she had laughed it off at the time but since he had proven to be jealous of Dickon from time to time. So she was happy he had found someone other than her because she knew it could never work. Not only were they cousins but her heart belonged to another. She started a little at her own thoughts but then conceded to the truth in them, she really did love Dickon; she only wished he returned her affections.

XXX

Colin was lying on his bed in the dorm room he shared with a few other boys. He loved London, there was so much going on while back home the days consisted of very little. He loved the time he had spent with Mary and Dickon in their garden but he was almost sixteen now and felt the need to get out and experience more of the world.

He had spent the majority of his life cooped up in bed and felt the need to make up for it. He enjoyed playing sports with the other boys at school and having so many more people to talk to. In the fewmonths he had been here he felt as if he had learned so much and made so many friends.

He had also met a girl, Emily; she was a year younger than him and although they could not spend much time together it was still nice to know people were interested in him.

He hoped Mary had his letter by now because that would mean he would receive one in return. He would have like to see her, as well as his father.

"Three more months," he whispered.

Despite being happy here, it would be wonderful to see everyone again.

It wasn't long before he had to get to class so Colin sat up and grabbed his things before leaving the room.

AN: Thank you to all my reviewers. Hope this chapter was alright and I'll update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own everything...Perhaps in the Twilight Zone lol. In this reality thoughI don't own any of the characters of the Secret Garden.**

**A Bit of Earth **

**Chapter 3**

As the day wore on Mary began to feel steadily worse but did not complain for fear of being kept in during lunch. She needed to talk to Dickon, see if there was any chance of them being together and she would not let a cough spoil that.

She decided to wait before penning a letter to Colin; she was too focused on Dickon at that moment to write to Colin for she feared too many of her thoughts would spill onto the page. So she waited quite impatiently in her room for noon to arrive. She could not wander lest her cough be discovered by Mrs. Medlock, or worse yet, her Uncle Archie.

Finally the clock had reached noon and Mary quickly pulled on her boots, scarf and a woollen hat and grabbed a thick coat from her wardrobe to put on. She made her way downstairs and picked up the pre-prepared food to take for lunch and then after putting on her coat Mary left through the kitchen's exit.

Martha entered the room just in time to see Mary pull the door close behind her. She smiled to herself knowingly before continuing with her tasks.

XXX

As Archibald Craven sat in his study he looked at photos of his beloved Lily, sitting in the garden with himself. He still couldn't believe the resemblance between Mary and Lily, which only grew more obvious as Mary grew older. Although he had reacted badly when he first met Mary and saw how much she looked like his Lily, now it was a comfort. Lily was gone but she would live on through her son and niece.

He had changed so much in the last few years. No longer did he leave his home and his son during the summer and spring, rather he stayed at Misselthwaite as much as was possible. He loved his son and missed him fiercely and he loved Mary like a daughter. It was because of his love for his niece that he allowed her to be tutored and not sent away as Medlock wished. She had suffered as a child in India, although she was not abused in any physical way she was left without the love of her parents. He had never been fond of Lily's sister but didn't think she would practically forsake her own daughter in lieu of going to parties. He had also neglected Colin; he was never there for his son as he grew up. But since he had discovered them playing in the garden he had been healed in mind and body and was able to treat his son the way he deserved and to give Mary the love she had never known.

It was no secret to him of Mary's affections for Dickon Sowerby and although it was not a match fitting of societies ideals he saw no reason why they should not be together should they wish. After all, if he and Lily had done as her family wished he would never had known love, he never would have had Colin. Aside from that he knew Dickon, he was a hard working lad with a love for nature and he knew it was this that appealed to Mary. He would give them any financial aid, and would indeed invite them to stay on at Misselthwaite, as it was far too big for he alone. No, neither would ever be wanting for anything and neither would their children. He decided though to stop thinking that far ahead lest something different occur.

He knew Mary and Dickon were, as yet, nothing more than friends so decided to think of them as nothing more for now. He only hoped that Mary and Colin never had to suffer from tragedy as he and Lily had for he did not want either of them to become as he was for those ten long years.

XXX

Dickon was waiting for Mary in the garden. He couldn't wait to see her for she brightened his day. He glanced up at the sky and though he knew it would soon rain he hoped they could finish lunch before it did.

He looked toward the gate when he heard it open and smiled warmly at Mary as she entered.

"Afternoon Miss Mary," he called.

Mary was about to call back when she began coughing once again. She tried to hold it back but it was of little use. Thankfully though it was over quickly.

Dickon came to her side and led her to a place where she could sit down. "Mary what are you doin' out here with a cough like tha'?"

"I've only come for lunch Dickon and I shall soon be inside again so I didn't see the harm."

"Does anyone in there know ye are poorly?" he looked worried and the concern was clear in his voice.

Mary shook her head, "Well, no. But Dickon, I promise once we've had lunch I'll go straight back inside and tell Martha, ok?"

"Aye, alright Miss Mary. But I'll never forgive mysel' if tha' got any sicker."

"I won't and besides, if I did get any worse it wouldn't be your fault Dickon and I don't want you to think that."

She then unpacked their lunch and the two ate with Mary holding back the coughs threatening to come to the surface and Dickon watching her worriedly. Once they were through Dickon stood quickly and offered Mary a hand that she took quite willingly and he helped her up.

"Now I'll walk ye back to the house Miss Mary and I want you to go tell my sister tha' you're unwell and get yoursel' to bed."

She smiled at him a little. "Whatever you say Dickon."

They walked slowly up the path from the garden to the house and when they reached the door Dickon spoke again.

"Now Miss Mary if tha' art still unwell tomorrow I don't want ye to come to the garden. I'll come and meet thee here and if you're still unwell have Martha come an' tell me."

"Oh alright Dickon if it will stop you're worrying."

Feeling quite bold Dickon have Mary a quick kiss on the top of her head before walking off.

Mary blushed a little pleased thathe had shown her more affection than usual; even if it really wasn't right. She made her way inside and soon found Martha.

"Miss Mary are you alright?"

"I can't escape it can I, first Dickon and now you. Well since you asked Martha I have a bit of a cough and don't feel so-" Mary's words were cut off as the cough she had spoken of made itself known.

"Oh dear Miss. You go on up to bed and I'll have some honeyed tea brought up to thee."

Mary simply nodded, finally deciding that maybe she really was sick, then headed off to her room as Martha went to the kitchens to prepare the tea.

xxx

A/N: Thanks again to those who reviewed. As I said in the first chapter, I such at the Yorkshire accent but I'm trying. Please let me know how I'm going as I'm still really unsure of this fic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone.**

**A Bit of Earth**

**Chapter 4**

Mrs. Medlock walked into the kitchen to find Martha making tea when she knew the girl had other tasks that needed tending too.

"Martha? What are you doing?" she asked harshly. Although Medlock has softened a little five years ago when she had seen Lord Craven, Master Colin and Miss Mary walk out of the garden together, she still had a household to maintain and that meant she had to act a lot tougher than she'd like at times.

Startled, Martha nearly knocked over the teacup but managed to stop it just in time. "Why Mrs. Medlock, I was just getting some tea for Miss Mary."

"What's she doing inside? She has no lessons today."

"I fear she's unwell Mrs. Medlock."

"Unwell? I've never known that girl to be sick since she's arrived. How sick is she?"

"I'm not really sure, after she came in from lunch she told me she didn't feel well, an' she has the most dreadful soundin' cough miss. I sent her to bed and I was just making some honey tea to soothe her throat."

"I suppose that's alright then," she said, her voice sounding reluctant but also tinged with concern. "I will go and check on her later, see if we will need to fetch the doctor." She then turned on her heel and walked off.

Martha watched as she walked away and shook he head a little. Despite her cold exterior Martha knew she had come to care for Mary and that her hardness towards her was nothing more than an act. She quickly finished preparing the tea and set off for the girl's room.

Martha knocked on the door and was a little surprised when there was no answer. She slowly opened the door and stepped in the room. She looked around not immediately seeing Mary and when she did spot the girl she became more concerned. Mary was asleep in her bed but she was still dressed except for the boots, coat and hat.

The young servant approached Mary and set the tea down beside the bed before removing Mary's scarf. She debated as to whether or not she should wake Mary and get her changed or just leave her be, but finally she decided to wake her so she may change and sleep more comfortably. She could also have some of the soothing tea to ease her throat.

"Miss Mary," she said softly. Mary didn't even stir. "Mary, wake up," she called a little louder and was pleased to see the girl's eyes flutter open.

"Martha?" she asked blearily.

"Come on Miss, you fell asleep in your clothes, sit up and I'll help thee dress for bed. Drink some of that tea too whilst you're awake."

Mary nodded slowly and yawned.

Once she was dressed Martha tucked Mary back into bed, fussing over her a little. "It's not like you to get sick Miss Mary, or to fall asleep dressed and in the middle of the afternoon. Mrs. Medlock will be up to check on you later too."

"Medlock?"

"Yes, Mrs. Medlock. She wants to see how sick ye are." Martha brushed Mary's bangs aside and was surprised as how warm the girl felt. "Come on now Miss, get some more sleep. I'm sure you will be back to your usual self in the mornin'."

As Mary closed her eyes Martha lingered a little longer. She could hear how strained her mistresses breathing was and lay her palm against the girls forehead once more in confirmation of what she had felt before.

Finally Martha left the room, the concern written clearly on her face.

XXX

Martha went about the rest of her duties for the afternoon but was distracted as she thought of Mary. She knew there was no use asking Mrs. Medlock to check on the girl as she'd only tell her she was busy and would do so in her own time.

As it approached the dinner hour Martha set to clean up the master's study. She opened the door without knocking expecting to the room to be empty already. She was more than a little shocked to see Master Craven sitting at his desk.

"I'm sorry Sir. I didn't expect thee to be in here. I'm sorry."

"It's alright Martha, you weren't to know," he looked at the servant girl, still standing nervously before him. "You may dust now, I'll be gone in but a moment."

As Martha began to dust Archibald watched the girl. He knew she was Dickon's elder sister. He also knew that she and Mary were rather close. Despite knowing Mary enjoyed living at Misselthwaite he thought he might like to hear someone else's thoughts on how she was doing.

"Martha?" he asked suddenly.

She stopped working and looked at her the master of the house, wondering if she'd done something wrong, "Yes sir."

"You are quite close to me niece are you not?" at her nod he continued. "How do you think she likes it here?"

"She loves it here sir, 'specially tha garden's. But the poor lass is sick in bed today."

That caught his attention. Archibald had been nodding slowly as she spoke, already knowing what she was telling him. What he didn't know was that his niece was ill.

"Mary's sick? Are you certain?"

"Yes sir. She came in from lunch coughing so I sent her to bed. She was sleepin' last I saw her."

"Thank you Martha. That will be all," he then walked quickly from the study leaving Martha to continue her cleaning, a little happier now that she knew Mary would not just be left sick in bed.

_AN: Thanks for the reviews. And to those of you worried I'm going to do Mary some real damage, I'm not that mean...but then again I'm not that nice either. insert evil laugh. Hope you liked this chapter, let me know what you thought._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just borrowing them.**

**A Bit of Earth**

**Chapter 5**

Mrs. Medlock had been delaying seeing Mary all afternoon. She was sure Martha was overacting. She knew the pair got along and assumed Martha was just being over protective. Mary probably just had a slight cold and nothing more.

She was just telling the cook Mary would likely not be eating with her uncle and she should make up a tray for her when said uncle approached her.

"Medlock. Where's Mary?"

"She's in her room sir."

"Is she sick?"

Medlock silently cursed Martha. She still had not seen to the girl and as such did not really know how ill she was. "It's probably nothing sir, just a chill."

"Are you certain?"

"Well…of course sir." She regretted the words as soon as she spoke them She knew he'd probably go see the girl himself and if she was wrong it could mean her job.

"I will go and see her after dinner if you are sure then."

"Yes sir. Dinner will be served in a moment."

XXX

Mary was sleeping. It was a restless sleep broken by jarring coughs and nightmares brought on by her fever.

She was jolted awake though when a round of coughing once again consumed her small body. She burrowed deeper into her thick blankets and fell back into an exhausted sleep.

XXX

Archibald finished his meal quickly and then went up to his niece's room. He had half expected Medlock to follow him but surprisingly she had not. Instead, Martha was sent up with a dinner tray that had been prepared for Mary.

When he reached her room Archibald turned to Martha and took the tray from her hands. "I know it's not the usuall way but I shall surprise her with a visit and her meal. You may go Martha."

Martha looked worried for a moment, butknowing she had no choice in the mattergave a slight nod ofher head and turned back in the direction of the servant's quarters.

Archie entered the room expecting Mary to be awake and waiting for dinner so he was a little taken aback to find that she was sleeping. He put the tray down aMarynd approached her bed with the intention on waking her so she may eat.

"Mary? Wake up child, I've brought your dinner." He looked at her sleeping face. It was not peaceful, as he had thought it would be. She was pale, the only colour on her face was in the dark pink colour of her lips and the two burning spots of red that stood out on her cheeks. He touched a hand to her forehead and was horrified at the heat emanating from her. He was about to leave the room to find out why nothing had been done for her when groaned before another coughing fit forced her awake.

"Mary?" he asked softly.

"Uncle Archie, is that you?" she rasped, trying to sit up and see him.

He came to her side and stroked her hair. "Lay back child, you're very sick. Would you like some water?"

She nodded and he filled a glass from the pitched of water near her bed. She drank it slowly, reveling in the feeling of the cool liquid soothing her raw throat.

"Don't worry child, I shall have someone fetch the doctor for you. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Mary could do nothing but lie back and nod her head. Soon enough she was asleep once more and Archibald Craven left his niece's room in search of his head housekeeper.

_AN: Sorry it's short but I'll update as soon as I can. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and I know from your reviews that a lot of you are worried about what I will be doing to Mary. Well, you'll just have to wait and see...don't worry too much though, I'm not that mean...Let me know your thoughts and suggestions cause they're always very welcome._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just borrowing them.**

**A Bit of Earth**

**Chapter 6**

Colin was beginning to get impatient. He had been waiting several days and still no letter had arrived from his father or cousin. Although he knew that there were often delays in the post, it usually took no more than a week for a reply to one of his letters.

Although he no longer threw tantrums and fits, Colin Craven still expected things to be done to his taste and timing.

He resolved that if he did not receive a reply within the next few days he would write again and let his feeling be known on the lateness of his letter.

XXX

While Colin was planning a rather nasty letter to his cousin for her late reply, Mary was confined to her bed.

Her illness had not abated as both Martha and Mrs. Medlock had hoped, but had worsened. After two more days of fever, fatigue and a pain deep within her chest that only got worse every time she coughed, the doctor was called to see to Mary.

The doctor arrived on the morning of Mary's third day of illness. After spending a fairly short amount of time with her the doctor exited the bedroom and drew Archibald aside to speak of his niece's health.

"The child has pneumonia. Left any longer and she probably wouldn't have survived too much longer. The infection in her lungs is quite severe, but she should be fine in a few weeks. I don't have the medicine's she needs with me now but if you send one of your servants with me to bring it back, I can instruct you on what needs to be done for her so that she may begin treatment. For now though give her plenty of fluids and she needs absolute bed rest."

While the doctor gave his instructions for Mary's medicines, Mrs. Medlock was called over to listen and Martha was sent to fetch her brother to travel with the doctor.

XXX

Martha met Dickon near the kitchen door where he had been waiting for any news on Mary.

"Martha how's Miss Mary?"

"Not at all well Dickon. Master Craven wants ye to go with the good doctor to fetch some medicines for Miss Mary. Have ye got Jump with ye?" she paused while Dickon nodded in confirmation. "Good, go an' wait 'round the front then, they won't be long now."

Dickon turned to leave but paused and turned back to his sister. "Martha?"

"Yes Dickon?"

"Is she goin' to be alright?"

Martha smiled sadly at her younger brother; the love in his eyes for the ill girl upstairs was obvious to any who looked. "She'll be alrigh' Dickon, as long as ye hurry up and get tha' medicine's she needs.

He nodded once and was off, Martha hurrying back into the house.

XXX

It wasn't until after the lunch hour that Dickon returned with a parcel he would have guarded with his very life if need be. He would do anything for Mary, and right now he needed to get this to her so that she might be well again.

XXX

"Master Craven!"

Archibald hurried over to the boy and retrieved the package he had been waiting for since the doctor had left, Dickon in tow.

"Thank you lad. I'm sure Mary will thank you too once she is feeling better. Perhaps if you return in a few days you may visit her, I'm sure she would like that."

Dickon bowed his head slightly toward the older man and smiled, "Thank ye sir."

Archibald nodded once toward him and turned back to the house, package held tightly in his grasp.

XXX

_A/N: Please don't hurt me! I'm so, so sorry that this hasn't been updated in forever. Everytime I go to sit down and write things happen or I just go blank and it's too crappy to post. I'm not at all happy with this chapter, it doesn't flow like I wanted it to but I hope it's better than nothing. This fic isn't dead, I have not abandoned it, it just went into hibernation for a little while. I'll try to continue soon, and maybe improve this chapter too, but it all depends on finding time between work and study and everything else I'm supposed to be doing. But if I go that long again without an update, nag me til I do lol! And now I will shut up before I ramble any more. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Secret Garden_

_AN: Sorry for the chapter mix up, I went to save this over an old document rather than upload a new one and it obviously didn't save. Last time I try and post when I'm half asleep._

**Chapter 7**

Colin was internally composing a rather nasty letter to his cousin about her lack of reply to his last letter when he was interrupted by one of the other boys inviting Colin to go with a group of them to meet up with some of the girls from the nearby finishing school. He mused on the invite for a moment, he could sit here and stew or he could go out and possibly see Emily. Finally he nodded to the other boy, Thomas, and after shrugging into a coat and hat he set off with Thomas to the park where they would meet the others.

A little over two hours later Colin returned to his room and resumed planning the letter to his cousin. He had the letter planned out but when he went to write it the words would not come as intended. Rather than sounding displeased with Mary's poor correspondence he sounded rather desperate and pathetic. Reading over what he had written he scowled at the paper before scrunching it up and throwing it across the room.

He paced the small room for a time before throwing himself onto the bed. Now that he really thought about it he wasn't really mad at Mary, but he did wonder why his reply was several days late now when she was usually so prompt. It was nearing Christmas now and it was his first away from home, the first not with his father and cousin in nearly six years and if he wasn't there the least they could do was write.

Finally deciding he'd had enough of such thoughts he set about doing some school work. Seating himself at his desk he gathered what he needed and began to read.

xxx

It had been three days since the doctor had been and while Mary wasn't much better she was improving. The ache in her chest had lessened; though she was still coughing dreadfully, and her fever had gone down considerably.

It was late afternoon and Mary was awake for once, reading a book of fairy tales she had not even looked at since she was eleven years old. Martha had dug it out for her, saying that it would help her pass the time and it had. She toyed with the edge of the page she was on and let her thoughts drift, she wondered what Dickon was doing; probably out on the moor or working she supposed. She pushed herself up in bed a little as she was wracked by another bought of coughing, she reached for the glass of water by her bed when she was through and sipped it slowly.

She looked up at a soft knock on her door and bid the caller enter, knowing it was probably Martha. When the door opened to reveal the young maid Mary smiled at her.

"Afternoon Martha," she said, voice a little hoarse.

"Good afternoon Miss Mary, how are ye feelin'?

"A slight improvement I suppose. Though this cough is still simply dreadful."

Martha nodded at the girl and reached out a hand to check her forehead, "Least ye fever seems a little better."

"Yes I noticed. Martha, how's Dickon? I feel terrible that we've missed so many luncheons."

"Don't fret Miss Mary, Dickon knows that ye ill, he asked me to tell you to get well soon but that he dinna wanna see ye outside 'til ye are well again.

Mary gave a small smile and nodded, "You can tell him that even if I wanted to go outdoors I'd never make it downstairs before someone found me and bundled me back into bed."

Martha laughed but nodded her agreement, "Aye ye right Miss Mary. But I will tell him for ye. Now you get some rest, you're uncle plans on seeing ye later. Sleep well Miss."

She curtseyed and left the room, leaving Mary alone once more. After attempting to read for another ten minutes or so Mary finally conceded to her bodies wishes and let herself sleep once more.

xxx

_AN: Sorry for the short length of this chapter but I just wanted to get something done for this fic. I know it's been forever since I posted but I do want to finish this and while I make no promises about updates I hope to get the next one out soon. Thanks to all of those of you who've reviewed this fic, they're all very much appreciated._


End file.
